1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system for memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Many memory modules are mounted in memory slots in a computer system for adding storage capacity. These memory modules receive voltage from a voltage regulator arranged on a motherboard of the computer system through the memory slots. However, the voltage regulator will provide full multiphase power to these memory slots, which may not be fully utilized, thus wasting energy. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.